


kiss your scowl away

by Tecnomotive



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 00:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11047812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tecnomotive/pseuds/Tecnomotive
Summary: “this is good, yeah?” ryan’s voice is sleepy and a bit hoarse, but viktor likes it. he hums in contentment.“yeah,” viktor says. “really good.”





	kiss your scowl away

**Author's Note:**

> loosely filled [some of these prompts](http://rjohansens.tumblr.com/post/160992225718/types-of-kisses-prompts/) on tumblr. just some pieces of mainly plotless domestic fluff but who wouldn't like that.

“You’re cheating!”

“Huh? Am not, it’s a fucking video game, Fil. We didn’t even agree on any rules. Stop whining.”

At that Ryan headshots Filip’s character mid-air which draws a frustrated groan from Filip’s mouth; he kicks Filip in the shin with a wide smile on his face. “See? You just suck.”

Filip gives Ryan a dramatic eyeroll and a sigh, and then turns to Viktor who’s buried himself in the corner of the couch Filip and Ryan are leaning against. Viktor is paying no more than zero attention to their matchup and is instead focused on something on his phone that appears to be much more interesting than than his boyfriends’ video game duel, so Filip reaches to tickle his feet to get his attention. He only barely manages to pull his arm back quickly enough to avoid getting kicked again.

Viktor lifts his gaze from his phone. “What?” he asks though it sounds more like a questioning hum than an actual, coherent word.

“Tell Joey he’s cheating. You saw it, right?” Filip demands and Ryan slowly and wordlessly shakes his head. Viktor frowns.

“Oh c’mon, leave him out of this. Can’t you just keep playing?” Ryan says and it’s Filip’s turn to shake his head, but he presses start.

Ryan focuses on the game and just as he’s about to take the shot on Filip _again_ , he feels someone moving on the couch behind his back—then there’s a hand cupping his cheek from behind, and lips on his other cheek in an awkward angle, but it’s enough for him to miss the shot and for Filip to shoot him instead.

“Hey, that’s—,” Ryan yelps as Filip laughs in glee beside him. “ _That’s_ cheating!”

“It’s not. Arvi isn’t even playing,” Filip says from between his giggles and Ryan gets to shake his head once again. It’s his own fault for agreeing to play with Mr. Cannot-Accept-Losing-in-a-Video-Game Forsberg, but he’s still pissed.

Filip starts another game before Ryan even notices and then Viktor is there again; this time he’s on the floor with them, kissing Ryan’s shoulders, neck, and jaw, leaving red, tiny bite marks wherever he can. Ryan won’t admit how hot it kind of is (in addition to being really annoying as well), so he tries to shoo Viktor away by absently shrugging his shoulder and pushing him away, but Viktor is fucking determined; he’s bugging Ryan in Ryan’s peripheral vision, making concentrating on the game harder with every kiss and nip he leaves on Ryan’s skin.

“God, can you please—,” Ryan is partly whining; Viktor is really going for it now, and Filip is still giggling next to them as he tries to concentrate on the game, the show Viktor is putting up making that hard for him though. Ryan does his best to keep up with the game but is failing miserably, which is understandable considering he now has Viktor on his lap kissing his way up from Ryan’s jaw to bite at his bottom lip.

“I hate you both,” Ryan says and Filip laughs a bit breathlessly. They’re not really going for each other in the game anymore, just aimlessly running around, both pretending to be as composed as ever.

“All's fair in love and war,” Viktor says against Ryan’s cheek and Ryan and Filip both chortle.

“Who taught you that?” Filip asks, still breathless. Ryan hasn’t looked, but he’s quite sure Filip has been watching them this whole time. He doesn’t blame him, though.

Viktor laughs a bit and turns to look at Filip while running his hand down Ryan’s throat. “Andie.”

Filip and Ryan both furrow their brows as that offers no explanation whatsoever, and Viktor rolls his eyes.

“From _How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days _. You haven’t seen that?” Again, furrowed brows and headshakes. Viktor’s disappointed face makes Ryan laugh.__

__“Whatever, you nerd,” he says and sets his controller on the floor between him and Filip and sets his hands on Viktor’s hips. Viktor sighs._ _

__“I’m not the one getting pissy over a video game,” he says and Filip’s laugh is hearty. Ryan sulks a bit, but Viktor kisses his scowl away._ _

__

__/_ _

__

__Filip hates grocery shopping. It’s almost tolerable when he has Ryan or Viktor with him to do it, but only almost; he knows it’s stupid how tense he gets from just seeing the obnoxious Target logo, but he can’t really help it. It’s a thing he has to do so when he gets home, he just needs to relax._ _

__Ryan is still outside trying to park the car nicely into their way too small garage as Filip makes his way to the kitchen to begin unpacking their groceries. And the dishes—the _fucking_ dishes he specifically requested Viktor to do while he and Ryan were out are still as dirty as they were when they left, and it takes Filip everything he’s got in him to hold back a heavy, displeased sigh; instead he closes his eyes and lets his head loll back in frustration. Had their dishwasher not broken this morning all this would’ve been avoided, but whatever._ _

__“Arvi,” he calls and finally goes to unpack their shoppings in silence, and it doesn’t take long until he hears someone walk into the kitchen barefoot._ _

__“Huh?” Viktor hums and god, his voice is sleepy; Filip refuses to look at his direction because Viktor’s stupid ruffy bed hair is possibly the dumbest, most adorable thing he’s ever laid his eyes on. Even what he now sees from the corner of his eye is a lot._ _

__Filip runs his hand through his hair and leans against the counter. “The uh, the dishes. Weren’t you supposed to wash them?”_ _

__Filip finally turns to look at Viktor, who’s gaping and frowning in confusion._ _

__“Oh, I… I thought you said we’d do them after you guys got home,” Viktor says and Filip _hates_ how frustrated he’s getting. He blames Target. “So I just took a nap.”_ _

__Filip doesn’t say anything else besides a quiet “yeah” which might’ve sounded a bit more passive aggressive than he meant. Misunderstandings happen and he doesn’t want to make the situation any worse right now, so he stays quiet, and leans against the counter as he watches Viktor notice his eyes go softer and come closer to peek into one of the grocery bags next to Filip._ _

__“You bought ice cream? That’s awesome.”_ _

__It’s hard to stay mad at Viktor—at least for small things like this—and the sleepy look he’s rocking right now is pretty irresistible anyways, so Filip kisses him on impulse. It’s supposed to be something quick and sweet but soon Viktor’s hand is around Filip’s neck, pulling him closer and demanding more. Viktor hops on the counter pretty easily with just little assist from Filip, who’s now standing between his legs and leaving tiny pecks on his cheeks and nose that draw quiet giggles from his lips._ _

__The door goes and steps echo in the apartment until an exhausted looking Ryan appears in the kitchen’s doorway with mail in his hand._ _

__“Uh, the dishes?” he starts, tossing the mail on the counter. Then his eyes meet Filip’s, and he bites his lip like he does every time when he doesn’t really know what to say._ _

__“Oh, I… I guess they can wait then.”_ _

__

__/_ _

__

__Ryan is trying his best to hurry his clothes on, but the displeased look on Filip’s face as he leans against the wall and watches him is making him uncomfortable and everything just a bit harder._ _

__“I told you, Fil, this is really important!” Ryan says as he searches for his beanie from the dresser that’s just one big mess of hats and gloves and scarfs that seem to belong to everyone and no one in their household. He eventually finds his beanie, and turns to look at Filip whose expression has went only colder. Ryan doesn’t really like that look on him._ _

__“Cam would kill me if I missed this dinner,” he tries to explain and Filip lets out an exasperated sigh. “I should’ve remembered, I’m so sorry, babe. I’ll make this up to you somehow, I promise.”_ _

__Filip is staring at the wall behind him and Ryan isn’t sure if he’s actually listening anymore until he says, “You better will.”_ _

__Ryan laughs and shakes his head a bit, stepping closer to leave a quick kiss on Filip’s lips. It’s quite an empty one as Filip doesn’t really even try to kiss back, so Ryan brings his hands up to cup his cheeks._ _

__“Arvi’s going to be home in what, three hours, and I _promise_ I won’t let Cam take me bowling this time.”_ _

__Filip sighs but eventually meets Ryan’s eyes. “Promise?” he asks and Ryan nods._ _

__“Yeah, promise.” He kisses Filip again, quickly, but Filip pulls him into another one that’s much sweeter, softer, and over too soon. Filip gives Ryan a little push towards the door._ _

__“Can I Snapchat you though?” Filip smirks as he’s taking steps back from the door. Ryan laughs._ _

__“Only if you keep your pants on.”_ _

__It’s Filip’s turn to laugh. He shrugs before Ryan closes the door._ _

__

__/_ _

__

__The morning sun is as soft and gentle through the curtains as ever, painting the quiet room with yellows and golden. Slow breathing, blankets shifting, sleepy hums. Viktor blinks a couple times—his eyelids are still heavy from many hours of sleep as he slowly gets used to the brightness._ _

__Ryan and Filip are both still asleep; they’re heavy and safe, radiating warmth; Viktor would complain about the heat if he wasn’t already used to waking up between them every morning. Truthfully, he’s more than just used to it—he probably couldn’t name a better feeling if his life depended on it. He feels secure and cozy, and who would deny the opportunity to cuddle with not just one, but two people all morning? Yeah._ _

__Viktor isn’t sure if it’s Filip or Ryan (their hair look awfully similar from behind), but he snuggles closer to place a tender, lazy kiss on their neck. The sweet scent of Ryan’s cologne gives him away; Viktor barely gets a reaction out of him, just tired hums and sighs as he eventually stirs awake so he shuffles closer, kissing Ryan’s neck another time, then a third until he hears a breathless laugh._ _

__“Morning,” Viktor murmurs against Ryan’s skin and feels an arm wrap around his middle—Filip shuffles closer and presses his nose against the back of Viktor’s neck, reluctant to fully wake up just yet. They lay like that for a moment, legs tangled together, chests rising and falling almost at the same pace—it’s the most peaceful feeling Viktor can name, one he wishes could last an eternity._ _

__For a moment he’s sure Ryan has fallen back to sleep, but then he’s moving, shuffling, and then pulling Viktor against his chest, and Viktor lets his eyes close as he takes in Ryan’s soothing scent. He feels Filip’s arms tighten around him as Ryan’s fingers find their way to Filip’s hair, petting and playing with it in lazy movements._ _

__Viktor isn’t sure what time is it, but probably a lot, at least judging from how bright it already is. His body feels too heavy to get up just yet, and he wouldn’t want to leave anyway._ _

__“This is good, yeah?” Ryan’s voice is sleepy and a bit hoarse, but Viktor likes it. He hums in contentment and presses a kiss to Ryan’s chest, wraps his arms around him a little bit tighter. Filip snuggles closer, lazily kissing his neck and shoulders; he bites and Viktor giggles._ _

__“Yeah,” Viktor says. “Really good.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi at [tumblr!](http://rjohansens.tumblr.com/)


End file.
